1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed plug assembly and the like in a transmission of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method such as press-fitting, calking, projection weld and the like has generally been practiced in fixing an end cover, a plug, a sealing plug and the like in position in a product. Such a method, however, has a relatively low reliability for hermetically sealing a pressurized liquid and the components fixed by such a method can not be disassembled, reused, and the place in which such a method is applicable is limited. An O-ring has also been used which is easily removed and has a high reliability. However, such an O-ring requires provision of a separate fixing means, and, when a snap ring such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. 59-15853 and Japanese Utility Model Application laid Open No. 59-29458, for example, is used, attachment and removal of such a snap ring are troublesome, because the operability for compresisng the same is low, while the place in which the snap ring is used is limited. Further, it is also disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. 58-130160 to provide a removal preventing plate integrally formed with a plug for preventing the plug from being removed. However, in such a device, since two members are integrally secured together, the construction thereof is complicated and it can not be used commonly in various kinds of products and it tends to cause chattering after attachment thereof.